planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Ape/Relationships
The relationships of Bad Ape from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Unnamed Child While talking, Bad Ape mentions to Caesar that he once had a child that was taken from him by humans. Bad Ape truly loved his child as he was very sad when telling Caesar of this tale, he gave hope his child may be alive as he implored Caesar to find his child, should he still be with humans. Friend and Allies Caesar Caesar was Bad Ape's first good ape friend. Caesar first met Bad Ape when the latter was trying to steal one of his horses while he and his group were out scouting. At first, Caesar believes him to be human and opens fire on but stops when cornering him and finding out he was an ape. Caesar and Bad Ape get to know each other with Caesar learning that Bad Ape was a zoo ape who became a wanderer after the time of the Simian Flu outbreak before asking if there were other intelligent apes like him before being told they were long dead. Through his interactions with Bad Ape, Caesar learns of the human camp holding many of his fellow apes captive. Caesar breaks into the camp with his followers and frees the captive apes. Caesar soon invites Bad Ape to live with him and his colony since he had nowhere to go, an offer which was accepted. Bad Ape reacted sadly Caesar's death, as Caesar was one of the few to really accept him in a long time. Maurice Maurice is Bad Ape's second good ape friend. They first met when Bad Ape stole one of the horse's Maurice's group traveled on causing them to pursue him and they cornered him. However, both sides were shocked to discover the others were apes and soon befriended one another after Bad Ape explains his sad origins as a wanderer. Maurice was amazed to see there other evolved apes besides him and his colony, while Bad Ape called him and the others his new friends. After hearing his story, Maurice became sympathetic to Bad Ape's plight and is accepting of him as he is to him. They get along better after Bad Ape is accepted into the colony, since he had nowhere to go. Rocket Rocket is Bad Ape's third good ape friend. They first met when Bad Ape stole one of the horse's that Rocket's group traveled on causing them to pursue him and they cornered him. However, both sides were shocked to discover the others were apes and soon befriended one another after Bad Ape explains his sad origins as a wanderer. Hearing his story, Rocket became sympathetic to Bad Ape's plight and is accepting of him as he is to him. Bad Ape was introduced by Rocket to the other apes when they were hatching an escape plan, while Rocket mentioned to having told them about him. During the chaos of the warring humans, Rocket pulled Bad Ape to safety. At the end, Rocket was pleased to see Bad Ape bond with the other apes and seeing him accepted into the colony. Nova Nova is Bad Ape's good human friend. Since she was human, Bad Ape seemed distrustful of her due to his past and he stole a horse from Caesar's group when seeing Nova and mistaking them as humans. He wasn't alright with her going through his belongings as he was quick to reclaim them from her. However, he came to accept her since he heard that she didn't have anyone like he did and could relate since they were ostracized for it. Bad Ape can be seen worried about her as she wandered into the human camp, though relieved she made it out. He is later seen playing with Nova and the young apes once they escape the humans, showing he became fond of her and no longer cared what race she was. Category:Relationships